


Mine

by piizaprince



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piizaprince/pseuds/piizaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda always really liked Hinata. He practically embodied hope, kindness, and perfection. He was his only friend, and he was only his. He don't know why Hinata chose him, but he was truly lucky. Or, he had been. He missed him. He was going to get him back. He had to. He was his only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing on pixiv I seem to have lost the url to...
> 
> Basically, Komaeda bonds Hinata to a chair and rides him. It kinda skips to the point. Oh well. Enjoy!

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should stop. But Hinata just looked so innocent, so cute, completely helpless. An angel. And all his.  
"Hinata-kun.." he mumble out, in a complete haze. Of course, Hinata didn't answer. How could he? Not with that tape over his mouth. Poor angel, his lips must've been sore. Komaeda would gladly kiss them better later.  
A small grunt was heard from behind the tight mask over Hinata's lips, and Komaeda giggled. "Shh, it's not so bad, is it?" he assured quietly, running his hand over the other's clothed chest. As he thrust the boy's dick further inside him, he clung harder onto the fabric, wincing at the pain. But who cares, it was Hinata causing the pain, and any form of connection from his savior was loved. Needed, really. Maybe Hinata didn't agree, but after this, he would. He would have to.  
Maybe Komaeda could make this better for himself, too. Reaching down, he began to palm himself, at the same pace as his thrusts. Oh God, they were feeling the same now, the same in both places, at the same time. It was wonderful. Hinata must've felt wonderful too.  
"D-Does...Does it feel good, H-Hinata..?" he whispered into the other's ear. Of course, the other couldn't answer, but Hinata's face was enough proof that it did. He was looking down, but his eyebrows twitched downward, and every so often those lovely eyes would shut, and a soft noise would emit from the tape. If only Hinata would look at him.  
"Can you...look at me, please..?" Komaeda breathed. He bit his lip, quickening his pase on both ends. This was ecstasy. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't looking his way. His low blush meant he was enjoying this, though, right?  
"I'm sorry such trash as me is asking, b-but if you could...please.." His smile grew as Hinata did so, even for only a few moments. This sent him overboard.  
"Thank you so much, HInata-kun...I don't deserve your gaze, y-yet.." Komaeda licked the tape around Hinata's mouth, smiley at him as he did so. Drool dripped down the side of Hinata's cheek, landing on the boy's shirt. Perfect. No matter what, no matter how many times that shirt was washed, some of his saliva, some of him, would always be there. Just like there'd always be some of Hinata inside of him. Komaeda trembled.  
Soon enough, he came, his release splattering on Hinata's shirt and neck, and even a little on his beautiful, flushed face. Komaeda rode out his orgasm, his mouth open in a silent scream. But Hinata hadn't come. Frantic, Komeada continued to ride the other, desperate for the other to share his satisfaction. It didn't take long. Soon enough, a muffled cry was heard, and Komaeda could feel the other's hot spill filling his ass to the brim. It was wonderful. Komaeda rode out the other's orgasm, and as Hinata went still, so did he. Komaeda collapsed onto the other, breathing deeply through his laughter. He kissed Hinata over and over, on his cheek, his nose, his forehead, everywhere. He needed to. Hinata was finally his.  
"I love you.." Komaeda mumbled onto the other's cheek, leaning into it. He no longer paid attention to Hinata's expressions. They were probably beautiful, as always, but after all that...he honestly felt exhausted. Before he knew it, he was sleeping on Hinata's shoulder.  
The other wasn't asleep. He looked down at the sleeping boy, unsure what to think. What to feel. Maybe Komaeda wasn't as lucky as Hinata had thought.


End file.
